


A Daydream Away

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Diary of a Lonely Housewife [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: 1950's AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, capeless au, mentioned TimKon TimDami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Damian wants to put to use what Tim taught him- and realizes maybe he never needed him. Maybe he just needed to admit to Colin how badly he wanted him, and let his husband guide him from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am _so sorry_ this update took so long. But here we are with that little DamiColi side fic we absolutely needed in this series.

Damian wrung his hands together, standing in his kitchen. He glanced at the large, round clock on the wall, the minute hand seeming to have barely moved, from when he last looked. He didn’t understand  _ how _ though, he swore it had to have been  _ days. _

 

He moved from the kitchen, heading for the backdoor and opening it. He’d put Titus on his lead, and the dog was sprawled happily in the grass, enjoying the early evening sun. Damian considered bringing him in but with his luck, the dog would cling to him like a shadow, instead of laying down like the lazy, lumbering beast he was. And Damian couldn’t  _ have _ that.

 

He had plans for this evening.

 

He pulled the door shut, heading for the living room. He got on his knees on the couch, pulled back the curtain to the large window behind it, and folded his arm on the back of the couch. Damian rested his chin on it, watching the street outside. Across the street, the neighbors had their two kids out, running around the front yard- the wife cradling her swollen belly. Baby number three, and Damian thought they were  _ stupid _ to have another.

 

The husband was sleeping with a woman three streets over. Damian had seen plenty of proof.

 

He clicked his tongue, watching a car drive by, recognizing Kon in the driver’s seat. Home from work, it seemed. Walking into a house that looked too clean, probably with Tim in the kitchen in whatever precious dress he’d picked for the day, fretting over dinner. The _ideal_ _wife_.

 

Damian knew better. He wondered how long until Kon found out. He couldn’t believe he was blissfully ignorant still. Damian didn’t know exactly how many people Tim was sleeping with, but he had the two consistent suspects- the poolboy and the mailman. He knew there had to be many more.

 

He clicked his tongue, sulking slightly, because now  _ he _ was a part of that list. And maybe he felt a little guilty, having gone behind Colin’s back, having been  _ intimate _ with someone else- but he hoped it was for the greater good, in the end. Hoped he had learned  _ something _ , so he wouldn’t have to say he had simply succumbed to Tim’s pretty eyes and kissable lips.

 

He worried his own lip, squirming around, a mingling of arousal and anxiety in his belly. It all went to a crackling fire of fear and excitement, when he recognized Colin’s car, coming down the street, pulling into the driveway. Damian shot up off the couch, fretting over his hair, smoothing out his shirt, brushing a few of Titus’ stray hairs off his black pants. He was presenting himself in the main hallway when the door opened, Colin walking in with his head bowed, not even noticing.

 

“What a day,” he mumbled to himself, shutting the door before glancing up. He paused when he saw Damian, green eyes going slightly wide. “Oh, hi sweetheart. I didn’t know if you were even home.” He stuffed his keys into his pocket, reaching up to swipe his hand through his hair. He looked tired, and for a moment Damian wondered if maybe today wasn’t the  _ day _ for this, if maybe he should just let Colin be-

 

But Colin was walking over, hooking an arm around Damian’s waist, leaning in to kiss his temple affectionately.

 

“Best thing I’ve seen all day,” he mumbled, as Damian reached up, got his hands on his chest. And it would have been in character to push Colin away, to blush and huff and not know how to  _ handle _ the affection and the way it made Damian feel giddy, under his skin. But he didn’t  _ want _ that, he never did.

 

Instead he slid his hands up Colin’s chest, over his shoulders to hook together against his back. He pushed up against him, turned and caught Colin’s mouth in a proper kiss. It was slow, and Damian worked so hard to remember how Tim had kissed him, how he’d slowed him down. He felt his hands beginning to shake, as Colin’s hand splayed on his side, the other reached up, gently cupping Damian’s cheek. It was so affectionate Damian almost whined.

 

When Colin pulled back it was slowly, and Damian, he almost chased after him. But he realized he was barely  _ breathing _ and let Colin leave him, sucked in a breath and stared up at Colin’s slightly wide eyes. “That was…” he paused, licked his lips, and Damian wanted to squirm, knew what Colin’s tongue could do and yet felt like it had been so long-

 

Probably because it hard.

 

“Unexpected,” Colin finally said. He flashed a smile before Damian could become nervous over it. “But nice.” His thumb stroked along Damian’s cheek, and he leaned in again, breathing against Damian’s mouth. “I could kiss you all day long, Dames.”

 

Damian felt the heat rising in his cheeks, as Colin’s thumb moved over the smooth, dark skin again. Very gently, Colin kissed him one more time- chaste, not at all what Damian wanted, but the tenderness left his knees weak- before he was pulling back, extracting himself from Damian’s arms. Colin moved to walk past Damian, but he reached out, grasped his husband’s wrist, kept him from leaving. “Wait,” Damian said, not trusting his voice,  _ himself _ even. “Stay.”

 

“I should probably shower,” Colin said, “you know, dust from work, all that.” But Damian shook his head, taking a step towards the living room, pulling Colin with him.

 

“It can wait,” he said, turning fully, not letting Colin escape. His husband followed him towards the couch, where Damian finally let go. “Sit down. You’ve had a long day.”

 

Colin quirked a brow, sitting down very slowly. “I have the horrible feeling something is wrong,” he said, and Damian  _ hated _ that him trying to be nice made Colin think anything could be wrong. Made him wonder how  _ bad _ he’d been to his husband, because he didn’t know how to handle just how much he loved him. How he wanted him and didn’t understand the first thing about making Colin feel good.

 

“Nothing is wrong,” Damian said, settling behind Colin, tucking one leg up beneath him. “At least, nothing new.” He reached out, got his hands on Colin’s shoulders, kneading the muscles. Colin groaned, tipping his head forward, as Damian slowly worked the kinks the long day had left in his muscles. He pushed towards Colin’s neck, then began pushing at his spine, feeling Colin shudder when he hit a particularly tender spot.

 

“What’s wrong that’s old?” Colin managed, sounding a little breathy. Damian bit his lip, let the question hang in the air as his hands hit the small of Colin’s back, before heading back up, moving for his neck. Another groan, and Damian felt his cock twitching in the tight confines of his pants, thinking Colin made the  _ best _ noises and god, what he’d give to be able to bring them out endlessly.

 

Damian squeezed his shoulders, before leaning in, pushing up against him and breathing into his hair, just behind his hair. “How I’ve treated you,” he whispered. The moment he did Colin was pulling away, trying to turn to face Damian.

 

“Dames, baby,” he started, as Damian slid off the couch. He landed on the floor, on his knees, grasped at one of Colin’s knees and pulled. Colin’s legs parted, as Damian fit himself between them. “Wait, Damian. There’s nothing wrong with-”

 

“Don’t lie to me.” Damian slid his hands up, along Colin’s thighs, squeezed the muscle there and watched the way Colin bit his lip. “I have not been good to you.”

 

“It’s not  _ bad _ if you’re not interested-”

 

“I  _ am _ interested.” Another squeeze, and Damian leaned closer, staring up. “Beloved I want nothing more than you.” Damian tipped his head down, inhaled slowly. His hands slid higher, moving over Colin’s groin and then to his pants. Colin bucked at the touch, gasping softly, as Damian worked them open. He didn’t give his husband a chance to respond, as he slipped one hand in, fondled Colin through his briefs. He was half hard already, and Damian bit his tongue, fought down all the noises he wanted to make because he did that. He’d excited Colin and it could have been so  _ innocent _ .

 

He felt his cock twitch against his palm, squeezed as it began to swell. Colin whined, softly, and Damian moved for his waistband, pulling it down. His cock bobbed free, and Damian wrapped his hand around it, giving a slow, experimental stroke up from base to tip. He rubbed his thumb beneath the head, teasing the bundle of nerves there, watched as it caused precum to bead up at Colin’s slit.

 

Colin sighed, reaching down and lovingly stroking Damian’s hair back. Damian shivered over the touch, didn’t fight it back, before he leaned forward. He pressed his lips to where his thumb had been, kissed just below Colin’s cockhead, before carefully moving his lips up. Precum smeared his lips, before he let his tongue dart out, clean it off and swipe it off Colin’s cock. Colin gasped, bucked very slightly- and Damian let the motion guide him. He opened his mouth, so that Colin’s cock slipped just past his lips. Colin moaned, his fingers tightening in Damian’s hair, and Damian kept his fist firmly around his shaft, easing lower down. He managed Colin’s cockhead and a fraction of his shaft, couldn’t get anymore and still  _ breathe _ , but Colin didn’t seem to mind. He was panting now, as Damian stroked his shaft, sucked at the head as he felt Colin’s nails scrape his scalp.

 

“Dames,  _ sweetheart _ .” Colin’s hips lifted, and Damian let him slide just a bit farther into his mouth. His mouth tasted salty, but Damian liked it, it made him want more, made him want Colin deeper. He stroked his hand quicker, and Colin gasped. “Can- can you…” he broke off, groaned, and Damian pulled off, red and slightly puffy lips parted, saliva stringing from his mouth to Colin’s cockhead.

 

“What do you want?” he asked, squeezing harder as he stroked up. “Whatever it is beloved…”

 

Colin’s hand slid from his hair, until his thumb was pushing into Damian’s mouth. He pulled his jaw open gently, giving his hips a thrust forward. “Just the head,” he managed, and Damian leaned in again, Colin’s thumb sliding out so he could fit his cockhead in nicely. It nestled over his tongue and Damian sucked, his tongue swirling up around it. Colin gave a loud groan, his hand wrapping around Damian’s now, guiding him to stroke quicker. “Like- like that.”

 

Damian whimpered slightly, his own cock achingly hard. Colin’s hand left his own, moved to stroke his hair again, as a fresh wave of precum washed over his tongue. Damian swallowed, closed his eyes because he was almost embarrassed over the way Colin was looking at him, embarrassed over how he himself must look and sound. But it was  _ exciting _ , like this. Outside their bedroom, in the living room where guests sat and mingled and laughed and would have  _ no idea _ the thing Damian had done, here, for his husband.

 

Colin whimpered, the sort of sound Damian wasn’t used to from him, before he pulled at Damian’s hair. It made his scalp burn, but Damian’s hips nearly bucked over it, and he realized he  _ liked _ it. “Damian, I’m…” Colin sucked in a breath, panting now, “baby I’m going to come, you can  _ stop _ .”

 

Damian squeezed his eyes shut tighter, cheeks burning. He refused to pull away, sucking harder, his tongue sliding over Colin’s cockhead without rhythm, but Colin was too far gone to  _ need _ that. He tugged at Damian’s hair one final time, groaning out his name as his hips bucked, and Damian felt his cum flooding his mouth. He swallowed, the bitter taste overtaking everything, but continued to suck, wanted  _ more _ because somehow it  _ worked _ . He stroked until Colin was hunched over him, panting, fingertips trembling in his hair. Sucked until the hand moved down to his cheek and then his chin, guiding Damian off him slowly. Damian opened his eyes, stared up- and Colin’s cheeks were flushed deeply, obscuring the freckles Damian would never admit he tried to count, in the dead of night when he couldn’t sleep.

 

Colin got Damian’s face in both his hands, leaned down further and kissed him. It was harder, affectionate and loving, but with his tongue pushing into Damian’s mouth, tasting his own cum and making Damian’s head spin. He reached for Colin’s arms, held tight as his husband took his breath away, and maybe somewhere wondered how Colin could get off and still get this  _ control _ over him.

 

“I don’t deserve you,” Colin whispered, and Damian opened his mouth to protest, but couldn’t find words. “Let me make you feel good too.”

 

Damian shivered, and Colin let go of his face. He took a moment to tuck himself away, before he stood up, bending over and carefully pulling Damian up. Damian leaned heavily onto him, his legs feeling like jelly, struck suddenly by how badly his cock ached, how  _ much _ he wanted Colin to touch him. Colin simply smiled, kissed his temple and slid his arm around his waist, guiding him very slowly from the living room. Damian followed, into their bedroom, sat down on the edge of the bed when Colin prompted him.

 

He sighed for a moment when he did, before Colin was leaning over, kissing him again. Damian felt helpless to it, clutched at the heavy blanket beneath him as one of Colin’s hands cupped the back of his skull, the other slipping between his legs, rubbing over the smooth fabric of his pants, right along the obvious shape of his cock. Damian whined, the sound muffled when Colin’s tongue found its way back into Damian’s mouth. He bucked towards Colin’s hand, heard and  _ felt _ his husband chuckling.

 

“You’re so pretty,” Colin whispered, and Damian wanted to tell him to top  _ lying _ , that no one was pretty when Colin was in the room. No one except  _ him _ \- but he couldn’t speak, not even when Colin pulled his mouth off, kissed his pulse and managed to get his pants open. He guided Damian back, until he was laying flat on the bed, and then both his hands were working those too snug pants down over the curve of Damian’s hips and thighs. Damian squeezed his eyes shut, tried not to think about Colin’s eyes staring into his  _ skin _ , because it was  _ embarrassing _ to be the center of that attention- yet at the same time his cock twitched heavily in his panties, over it.

 

Colin grasped them next, and Damian lifted his hips, let his husband guide them down his legs with his pants, pausing to spend the time to get Damian’s heels off his feet. They clattered to the floor, before his clothing pooled over them. Colin turned, kissed the side of Damian’s knee- and he was smiling, Damian could feel it- before he moved up him, pushed at his shirt. It took effort because Damian couldn’t sit up now, felt dizzy and heavy and needy- but it was lost to the edge of the bed, and then Colin was kissing the hollow of his ribs, down along his belly and navel.

 

“Can you turn over?” he mumbled into Damian’s skin. Damian bit his lip, didn’t answer, but didn’t argue when Colin’s hands began to guide him. He rolled over, lay flat on his belly with his cock pinned between him and the bed, as Colin’s hands braced on either side of him. He felt his mouth, between his shoulder blades, slowly easing down his spine. Damian’s skin was warm, yet Colin’s mouth felt  _ just _ warmer, made him sigh and squirm, digging his cock into their blanket. Colin mumbled Damian’s name into his skin, chuckling when he hit the small of Damian’s back and he shuddered, lifting his hips slightly. “I wish you understood what you do to me,” Colin whispered, before his hands left the bed, grasped Damian’s ass.

 

He kneaded the flesh, before Damian felt him parting it, felt so  _ exposed _ . He folded his arms, buried his face in them, trying to hide, gasping loudly when he felt Colin’s breath- and then shouting, when he felt his tongue. It laved over his hole, heavy strokes that had Damian shuddering, his breath coming so quickly he was dizzy. Colin squeezed his ass, moved to trace his hole, before he speared his tongue, pushed inside him.

 

“Colin!” Damian arched, tossing his head back, his husband’s name ending in a sob, before he buried his face quickly again, embarrassed that he was  _ yelling _ . But it felt so good, felt  _ better _ than it usually did- and maybe Damian was far more turned on than he realized. But when Colin moved to lap heavily against his hole again, Damian shuddered, whined high pitched and needy, and ground himself into the blanket until he was coming, his mind going  _ blank _ . He shuddered all over, noises turning to whimpers as Colin kept his tongue moving, until Damian was melting, go lax against their bed.

 

He might have been embarrassed, over coming so easily, but he felt too good to care. And when Colin pulled back, Damian kept his face nuzzled into his arms, unsure he could even move. He listened to the blood rushing within his skull, his own pulse taking up  _ everything _ -

 

Until he felt Colin’s fingers, slick, and two of them pushing into his body. He jerked his head up, gasping, felt Colin’s other hand splaying on the small of his back. “Shhh,” he soothed, “it’s me, sweetheart.”

 

Damian squirmed, his cum spreading over his own cock, the mess sticking to his belly and the blanket. He hadn’t gone soft, was half hard as Colin worked his fingers in steady thrusts. He bit his lip, glanced over his shoulder, and Colin’s eyes were green wildfire, looking at him like he wanted to consume him, down to every fiber of Damian’s  _ soul _ .

 

“Colin,  _ beloved _ I… I already…” Damian trialed off, whining as those fingers hooked, hit his prostate and rubbed perfectly against it. “And you…”

 

“Want you again already,” Colin admitted. His thumb rubbed a little soothing circle into Damian’s back. “I always want you, Dames.  _ Always _ .” Damian shivered, pushed back against Colin’s fingers, felt his husband’s hand sliding up his spine. “Do you want me?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Damian gasped it, sobbed out a breath as Colin’s fingers thrust harder now. “Yes yes  _ yes _ .” He trembled, slowly dug his knees into the bed and lifted himself, spreading his thighs and making it easier for Colin to move his fingers. “Always. Always.  _ Always _ .” He pushed himself back, let his head hang down, whimpered when Colin’s fingers left him. He heard the rustling of clothing, and gnawed at his lip, worrying it until it was sore, fighting the urge to look because he  _ knew _ if he watched Colin strip he’d only blush more. As it was, he could barely stand himself like this, yet he couldn’t  _ stop _ .

 

However, he didn’t have a choice, when Colin was guiding him, turning him over and laying him out, back in the pillows. Damian stared up with large jade eyes as his husband slipped between his thighs, held his legs open with hands on his bent knees. “I want to look at you,” Colin admitted, smiling, making his eyes squint in that way he did when he truly  _ looked _ at Damian. When there was so much affection it was as if his face couldn’t handle it. Damian felt his heart spiking, climbing up his throat, and when Colin tore his eyes away, glanced down and let go of one knee to wrap a hand around his cock, Damian lifted his hips eagerly. He felt the slick head of Colin’s cock rubbing against him, before he was easing in. It was so slow, and Damian’s eyes nearly rolled back, feeling his body stretching, accommodating slowly and making him want to  _ beg _ .

 

Colin pressed flush to him, stopped when Damian’s ass was nestled against his pelvis. Damian sighed, hooking his legs back behind Colin’s thighs, opening his eyes just enough to stare up through his lashes. Colin was looking down at him, smiling, looking like he  _ loved him _ in more ways than Damian could count. Damian shivered, said  _ something _ and realized when Colin’s smile grew that it was his name.

 

“Come here baby,” Colin whispered, reaching down. Damian met him, let Colin tangle their fingers together. His husband held both his hands, eased his hips back and gave a gentle thrust into Damian’s body. Damian sighed, tried to shift to meet it. His cock jostled against his belly, but he ignored it, concerned more with the sweet pleasure growing in his belly, from the way Colin made him feel  _ full _ , from the way he hit every nerve inside him, brought it to life in ways Damian had never expected.

 

He squeezed Colin’s fingers, heard his husband groan out his name, his thrusts growing faster. Damian let his mouth fall open, moaned  _ obscenely _ , felt Colin shiver, his hips jerk over that. The way he was staring down at Damian had his belly going tight, at his cock pulsing precum all over his belly. He still wasn’t fully hard, didn’t think he  _ could _ be this quickly, and yet he knew he was going to come again. Knew because Colin always made sure he was satisfied, even if Damian felt he had never known how to do the same for him.

 

“Damian,  _ Dames _ . Sweetheart…” Colin was babbling, hips snapping against Damian now. Damian arched, squirmed and tried to meet each movement, shaking as he felt his second orgasm building somewhere inside his very depths. He felt the waves rolling through his belly, his body beginning to clench around Colin, but not quite reaching that final point- until Colin moaned his name again, said it like he loved and adored him to the ends of the very world, like he wanted to be buried inside him until time completely  _ stopped _ .

 

It was love and desire mingling into the perfect mixture that made Damian come a second time.

 

He tossed his head back, squeezed Colin’s hands as his cock pulsed cum onto his belly. It came in lazy spurts with each hit to his prostate, made the orgasm drag out and out and  _ out _ , through his body in slow waves that made him forget how to breathe. He trembled all over, whimpered when he felt Colin’s hips snapping forward and then stilling, as he came with a groan inside him.

 

Damian collapsed when it finally ended, stared up at the ceiling as Colin let go of his hands, pulled out of him very slowly. He bit back a whimper, always hated that initial feeling of loss of contact, as Colin climbed over him, sprawled out on the bed next to him. His arm slipped over his waist as he leaned in, nuzzled Damian’s neck, sighing into his skin.

 

Damian blushed, squirmed a little. “Colin,” he warned, “you’re going to make a mess.”

 

Colin only chuckled. “Like you did to the blanket?” The color flooded Damian’s cheeks, but Colin only leaned up, kissed his jaw. “It’s okay, we’ll get out the spare spread. We have that expensive set your dad got us for our wedding.” Damian huffed, but didn’t fight when Colin snuggled closer. Instead he turned, met his mouth for a slow, lazy kiss, the kind that had Colin humming at the end. “So what did I do to deserve all that?”

 

“Nothing,” Damian whispered, not sure where to settle his eyes, because Colin’s stare was too much, too pure and too heavy all at once. “I just… we don’t…” he paused, inhaled slowly, “we’re not intimate enough.”

 

Colin pushed himself up on one elbow, rested his chin on his palm. “Sweetheart, it’s not like you owe me anything.”

 

“You’re my  _ husband _ ,” Damian pointed out, “and if I do not… give you what you need, maybe someone else will.”

 

Colin frowned over that. “Damian, I didn’t marry you just because I wanted in your bed.” He paused for a moment. “I married you because I love you. And yes, I  _ want _ you, but that’s not all this is, for us. And if you never wanted to touch me or let me touch you, I would deal. There’s more to life- more to us.”

 

Damian almost choked, and hated himself for it. He reached up, slid his fingers along Colin’s cheek. And he was lucky, he was so  _ lucky _ and he didn’t deserve this man- “But I do want you,” he whispered, his hand shaking. “So  _ badly _ . I just… do not know how to… how this…” He bit his lip, and Colin smiled. He turned, kissed Damian’s palm, his wrist, and then leaned down, pecked his lips.

 

“If you’re sure,” he whispered, “and you know, I can teach you anything you ever need to know. Practice, sugar…” Colin smiled. “And hey, did we ever break in that bedding your dad gave us? If we’re going to have to use it anyway…”

 

“Are you  _ really _ suggesting sex again after that?” Colin grinned, and Damian wanted to  _ smack _ him.

 

Instead he leaned up, hooked his arm around his shoulders, kissed him. “I love you,” he whispered, against Colin’s lips. “And maybe you’re right. Maybe we should.” Colin grinned when Damian flopped back to the bed, before the moment was broken by a loud chorus of barking, from outside. Damian sighed, reaching up to cover his eyes with his hand. “Perhaps we can discuss this later. I believe Titus is quite bored outside now.”

 

“I’ll get him,” Colin said, climbing out of the bed. Damian peeked between his fingers, watched his husband grab his robe and toss it on, tying it in a sloppy knot and heading out of the bedroom. He didn’t bother to go after him, simply let himself lay there, enjoying the afterglow, how good it felt to have Colin smile so much.

 

He let himself wonder for a moment if he’d ever tell him. If he’d ever sit down and admit to the single time he had with Tim, in order to learn how to open up, how to give to Colin when he didn’t know how. And truly, he figured he should thank Tim for it-

 

But he had a feeling his husband was going to be a far better teacher than Tim had been. And he could admit, he was excited about the prospect of learning exactly how Colin wanted him. Excited that maybe he could start again that night-

 

Excited because he  _ wanted _ Colin, and he felt comfortable admitting it, now.


End file.
